


Happy Birthday

by dinggsoo



Category: Infinite (Band)
Genre: M/M, Multi, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-11
Updated: 2017-12-11
Packaged: 2019-02-13 13:58:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12985530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dinggsoo/pseuds/dinggsoo
Summary: Myungsoo and Sungyeol didn't know what to get Dongwoo for his birthday





	Happy Birthday

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this 3 years ago with a friend and then just forgot about it SO... enjoy...

"Hasn't he always wanted a dog?" Myungsoo asked, flopping back onto the worn out couch in the living room of his and Sungyeol's shared apartment.  
"We're not getting him a dog," Sungyeol replied flatly, shifting as Myungsoo lay his head down on his lap. “I don’t even think his apartment allows animals.”  
Sungyeol picked up the blanket that had fallen to the floor after last night's little rendez-vous and threw it onto the chair opposite of them in frustration. It was verging on an hour now, and the pair had yet to decide what to get Dongwoo for his birthday. Dongwoo would be happy with anything, they knew that, but that was the problem. He was so easy to please that there was so much more added pressure to please him.  
"Well then what?"  
"Get him a girlfriend," Sungyeol muttered, now just spitting out whatever came to his mind.  
“That’ll take too long.”  
"Get him a prostitute?"  
Myungsoo deadpanned.  
"Aw come on - he hasn't been with anyone in ages. I'll bet he'd appreciate it," Sungyeol pointed out.  
"He's not you," Myungsoo retorted, "he doesn't need to get off every day."  
"Don't pretend like you mind," Sungyeol winked, and Myungsoo reached up to smack him in the face with a pillow.  
"I'm serious though, what do we get him?" Myungsoo asked, bringing them back on topic.  
Sungyeol paused, thinking things through for a moment.  
"Why don't we get him laid?"  
Myungsoo rolled his eyes, "we're not paying for a hooker - and I don't think that's his style anyway. He's more sentimental than that."  
"Yeah,” grumbled Sungyeol bitterly, “unfortunately."

Myungsoo chuckled, understanding his friend's frustration. It was more or less a secret between the two of them that they both had a bit - well, maybe more than a bit - of a crush on their friend. Myungsoo could recall hazily how the topic has come up.  
Ages ago, Myungsoo and Sungyeol had started sleeping together. They'd been best friends for a while and were mistaken as boyfriends many times throughout their friendship. One day the both of them had just been beyond stressed and they concluded that getting rid of any sexual tension within the other wouldn't hurt their friendship. It had been within the early days of their agreement that they'd talked about it one night, and Myungsoo had brought up the question about what would happen if one of them got into a relationship.  
Sungyeol had just laughed and said he doubted that'd happen, as he was harbouring a massive crush on someone. Myungsoo was surprised to find that Sungyeol was in the same boat that he was.  
Out of curiosity, Myungsoo asked who Sungyeol had his eye on. He was more or less stunned to find out that the taller liked Dongwoo, the object of Myungsoo's own affection.  
They'd talked about it for a little before finally agreeing, quite begrudgingly, that neither of them would make a move on Dongwoo. It wasn't worth hurting their friendship, especially with their status of best friends with benefits.  
They both admired Dongwoo from afar - and occasionally called his name in bed instead - but out of respect for each other, they did no more.

"Well now I'm not saying he's gotta be married to them - but I think a prostitute is a bit...too impersonal."  
"I wasn't thinking hooker. I'm saying why don't we get him laid," Sungyeol repeated after a moment.  
Myungsoo blinked.  
"Hilarious, Yeol."  
“You have any better suggestions, than?”  
Myungsoo didn’t reply. He couldn’t think of a single thing that would please Dongwoo more than any of the other gifts he was to get at his party, and it doesn’t help that he has no clue what anyone else was getting their shortest friend. Animals were off the list, getting clothes is just a no, and money just sort of says ‘I didn’t put enough thought into you to get you something so I’m giving you this instead’ to Myungsoo, so that’s another option off the list.  
“He wouldn’t agree to it,” Myungsoo finally said. “Sleeping with a hooker is one thing, but with two of your friends?”  
“So are you saying we get him a prostitute?”  
“No! I’m just...” Myungsoo trailed off, not really knowing what else to say.  
“Dongwoo likes boys, too, y’know. He just happens to have more ex-girlfriends than ex-boyfriends,” Sungyeol pointed out.  
“I know that. But it can make things awkward if he says no. Then he knows we both like him and were more than willing to fuck him because we didn’t know what to get him for a gift.”  
“Or it can lead to a really hot threesome with the guy we both like. Damn, Myungsoo, don't be so pessimistic? Hey, he might even be okay with being part of our little relationship,” a small gleam appeared in the taller boy’s eyes as he spoke those words, smirking just slightly.  
“I’m being a realist, Yeol. Think of all the negative possibilities.”  
“And think of all the good possibilities.”

Myungsoo paused, and he hated to admit it, but he was considering it. As much as he was affectionate towards Dongwoo and wanted to be sweet on the older boy, he had been the centre of his more lewd fantasies a number of times and the thought of them coming to be was more than tempting.  
Sungyeol took his friend's silence as an opportunity, "Personally, I'll show you what I'd like to do to him."  
With that, Myungsoo's train of thought was lost as Sungyeol leaned over him and trailed his hands up his thighs.

“Oh, hey, it’s Thing One and Thing Two,” Hoya snorted as he opened the door for Sungyeol and Myungsoo. “You two are unusually late.”  
“We tried to have a quickie before coming; it obviously wasn’t very quick,” Sungyeol replied casually as he and Myungsoo stepped into Dongwoo’s spacious apartment, taking their sweaters off and hanging them in the closet next to the door. It wasn’t like their friends didn’t know about their relationship, and it wasn’t like they cared either. It also wasn’t exactly like their friends were saints themselves.  
“I just hope you two took a shower before coming,” Hoya retorted while closing the door. “And that you won’t start groping each other when you start drinking.”  
“No promises~” Sungyeol chimed, winking playfully at the older while Myungsoo left to look for Dongwoo. It didn’t take long for a loud, bubbly laugh to ring out from the kitchen, grabbing the younger’s attention. Smiling, Myungsoo entered the room, a familiar warmth filling his chest when he saw the shorter boy laughing with Sunggyu and Woohyun as he grabbed a few beers from the freezer and popped them open, handing them out.  
“Myungsoo!” Dongwoo called happily when he saw the new arrival to the party. “You made it~ Where’s Yeol?”  
“Right here, hyung!” Sungyeol replied, appearing in the doorway right next to Myungsoo. “Happy birthday~”  
“We’re so sorry we couldn’t get you a present,” Myungsoo said, eyes glimmering with pseudo sadness as he spoke, going over to hug his favourite hyung. “We couldn’t find anything worthy enough to give you.”  
“Oh my God, no, don’t worry about that,” Dongwoo dismissed it with a shake of his head and an even brighter smile. “You two came, and that’s enough~”  
“You guys are such horrible friends,” Sunggyu said, shaking his head in disapproval. “You’re just lucky Dongwoo’s too sunshine-y to get upset over your shit.”  
“We’re lucky Dongwoo isn’t an asshole like you, actually,” Sungyeol retorted sharply, though he still smiled at the oldest. “You got mad at Soo and I at your birthday get-together because we forgot the beers.”  
“In Sunggyu’s defence,” chimed in Woohyun, “that's all he asked you guys for.”  
“And let us not forget how you guys started making out on my goddamn couch.”  
“Yah, no bickering on my birthday, I thought we established this a few years ago,” Dongwoo, who was currently being back-hugged by Myungsoo, intervened with a playful tone, “And really, it’s fine they didn’t get me something. I don’t really want anything, anyways.”  
“We can make it up to you,” Myungsoo piped up. “We can help you clean after the party~”  
"Really?" Dongwoo asked, his expression brightening - even more than usual - immediately. Myungsoo's heart gave a tiny squeeze; the older boy really was adorable...and probably the most innocent out of their group of friends. Not that that was saying much. Even still, Myungsoo was having second thoughts. Or rather, he was until he caught Sungyeol's wink from the doorway.  
"Sure thing," Sungyeol agreed, "and as a bonus, we won't fuck on your couch," he grinned.  
"Again," Sunggyu chimed in, joking.  
"Oh come on it was one time on New Years and everyone else was asleep," Sungyeol defended, playing along.  
Dongwoo looked mortified.  
"On my couch?" he asked, glancing towards the living room in concern, "but I slept on that that night."  
"I think we got most of it off...I mean we flipped the cushion we stained," Sungyeol shrugged.  
Myungsoo chuckled and gave the birthday boy a gentle squeeze, "He's joking, don't worry hyung."  
“Awh, you have to ruin all the fun, Myungsoo,” Sungyeol whined, pouting while Dongwoo let out a small sigh of relief.  
"You weren't saying that earlier," Myungsoo replied simply, and Sunggyu rolled his eyes.  
"Alright you two, enough flirting. It's Dongwoo's birthday, now isn't the time," Woohyun cut in quickly.  
Dongwoo simply grinned, "Well now that everyone's here-"  
"Finally," Howon muttered under his breath, draping an arm around Sungjong, who quietly slipped into the kitchen as well.  
"-let's eat!" Dongwoo continued, ignoring the comment.

With that, Dongwoo walked over to the counter - Myungsoo finally let him go - and opened up the containers of takeout that Sunggyu had brought from Dongwoo's favourite little restaurant from the other side of town. 

It was hours of food, followed by cake - Dongwoo wouldn't have a birthday without it -, laughter, and conversation on every topic under the sun, before everyone else wished Dongwoo a final happy birthday and filed out, leaving the three alone.

“Since when are we so messy?” Sungyeol complained as he picked up garbage in the living room, “It was literally just seven guys and this place looks like twenty people were over.”  
“And Dongwoo never complains; he keeps on inviting us back,” Myungsoo added while holding the bag open for Sungyeol, smiling as he thought of the shorter, who was in the kitchen washing the dishes, “He’s such an angel.”  
“Speaking of Dongwoo,” Sungyeol’s voice dropped to a whisper as he spoke, “Who’s going to make the first move?”  
Myungsoo’s response was faster than Sungyeol expected, “I’ll go.”  
“Damn, someone’s excited. Weren’t you unsure about this just a few hours ago?” Sungyeol teased, smirking at his younger friend. Myungsoo sent a playful glare at the taller boy, roughly shoving the garbage bag into his friend’s hand before making his way to the kitchen.

Myungsoo swallowed hard at what he walked in to: Dongwoo bending over to place the bigger dirty dishes into the dishwasher. He bit his lower lip, fighting the urge to just walk over, grope the shorter boy, and take him right there. No, not yet, he reminded himself.  
“Hey, Hyung,” Myungsoo said in a normal tone despite his inappropriate thoughts, “Need any help with the dishes?”  
Dongwoo jumped slightly in surprise, not hearing the younger enter the kitchen, but he smiled brightly at Myungsoo nonetheless when he turned to face him.  
“You scared me,” Dongwoo laughed gently, “I’m almost done washing the plates and utensils, so can you just start putting the dried ones away, please?”  
“Sure,” Myungsoo replied, walking over and grabbing some of the plates on the drying rack to put them back to their respective spots. Dongwoo was humming a little tune as he rinsed the few remaining dishes, his smile still present.  
He was so cute, and so naïve to what was about to - hopefully - go on. Myungsoo was beginning to feel nervous again, and so he busied himself with putting the final dishes away. Still, his thoughts raced. What if Dongwoo didn't want to? It would make their whole friendship awkward, and Myungsoo wasn't sure if he was willing to take that risk.  
However, Dongwoo soon bent over again to slide the cutlery into the dishwasher, and as soon as his pert little - well, not so little - ass was up in the air, every hesitant thought faded away from Myungsoo entirely, and he quickly closed the distance between him and Dongwoo.  
He wrapped his arms around Dongwoo's waist as the shorter boy stood back up, his heart melting just a little as Dongwoo relaxed instantly in his arms.  
The elder let out a soft little hum and turned around, Myungsoo supposed to say something, but he never really did get to hear it as the second Dongwoo was facing him, he pressed their lips together.  
Myungsoo's heart was pounding, but he wrapped his arms tightly around his friend's waist, his subconscious taking due note of how perfectly they fit together, and he held him close, waiting for a response. 

There was nothing immediate, and nothing rash, such as a slap or a shove, but Myungsoo didn't expect that. Dongwoo was far too gentle to use any sort of force. What happened next was more along the lines of what Myungsoo thought would be the reaction.  
Dongwoo waited for a second before gently pulling away, and he glanced up at the taller boy, confusion clear in his bright eyes.  
"Myungsoo?" he asked, his tone only curious.  
Myungsoo simply offered Dongwoo a smile before leaning in and kissing him again, this time running a hand up his back slowly.  
Myungsoo's heart leapt as he felt Dongwoo slowly, cautiously kissed him back.  
His lips were so soft- Myungsoo could see himself getting lost in the kiss...but that wasn't the goal here, and so he slowly trailed his hand down to rest on Dongwoo's backside, giving it a quick squeeze. Dongwoo gave a small jump but didn't seem to protest. 

Sungyeol, in the other room still, heard the silence fall and took it as a sign that it was alright to move now. He walked quickly into the kitchen, pleased to find the two kissing leisurely and to see the placement of Myungsoo's hands.  
As quietly as he could, Sungyeol walked up behind Dongwoo and looped his arms under the boy's own, wrapping them around his chest. Quite eagerly now, he leaned in and pressed his lips to Dongwoo's neck.  
Dongwoo seemed to fall back into reality then, and he broke the kiss between him and Myungsoo.  
"Guys?" he asked, only to be met by silence as Sungyeol slid his hand down to dip under the hem of Dongwoo's shirt. He rested it on his stomach before beginning to slide it up to his chest, entranced by how warm and smooth his skin was.  
"Yeol? Myungsoo- what's going on?" he asked, fidgeting only slightly.  
Sungyeol ignored him for now, "Your skin is so soft, hyung. It's so nice to touch. Do you like being touched?" he murmured against his skin, brushing his lips up and down the length of his neck.  
"Sungyeol-ah..?" Dongwoo questioned again, his breath hitching barely audibly as the tallest boy rubbed a thumb over Dongwoo's nipple.  
"We got you a gift," Myungsoo replied after a moment, stealing another kiss from the eldest and giving another firm squeeze to his ass.  
"Do you want it?" Sungyeol asked, his voice dipping slightly as he bit down gently on Dongwoo's skin, letting his teeth graze the surface.  
"Because we do," Myungsoo continued Sungyeol's sentence.  
"We really want it, hyung."  
"We've wanted you for a while," Myungsoo admitted in a soft drawl, reaching up with one hand to cup Dongwoo's cheek, the other hand slipping into one of his back pockets.  
Dongwoo was stunned into silence as he glanced up, meeting Myungsoo's eyes.  
Even in the midst of this all, Myungsoo couldn't help but notice how adorably tiny Dongwoo looked, held between the two tallest of their friends.  
"Is this okay?" Sungyeol asked, sucking softly on a small patch of skin where Dongwoo's shoulder met his neck. As badly as they both wanted this, they needed Dongwoo's explicit consent first. He was a gentle soul and wouldn't use force against his friends even if he didn't want it, and so they wanted him to say yes outright first. 

Dongwoo didn't know how to respond, if he was being honest with himself. These were two of his best friends, and yet this was going on - clearly something friends didn't really do. Well, Myungsoo and Sungyeol did all the time, but this wasn't that, was it? Dongwoo couldn't think straight; it had all happened rather quickly...but he found himself okay with it, a feeling of excitement growing in his belly. The oldest actually found himself wanting more, and so he gave a slow nod and a murmured "yes", then kissed Myungsoo back fully when he found the younger man’s lips pressed to his own once more.  
Myungsoo was a tad surprised when Dongwoo kissed him back rather eagerly, but he couldn’t be any more pleased. Smirking into the kiss, he gently bit on Dongwoo’s plush lower lip, tugging slightly while his hands gave the shorter boy’s ass yet another squeeze. The first moan of the night came from Dongwoo, the sound barely audible as Sungyeol began to rub and pinch his nipples with cold fingers.  
Though this has been their intention as soon as they agreed on the plan, that little moan is what really set things in place for Myungsoo and Sungyeol. Both boys felt an undeniable jolt pass through them at the noise, and with that, they were set into action.  
Myungsoo pushed his tongue past Dongwoo's full lips, and Sungyeol brought his hips forward, pressing himself up against Dongwoo. He felt Myungsoo's knuckles against his hip as he gave another squeeze to the generous swell of Dongwoo's ass. More small moans were made by the shortest, and within moments, he was weak and breathless between the two, hands clutching the front of Myungsoo’s shirt as the heated kiss continued. He was panting against Myungsoo's lips, but the youngest boy gave him no chance to catch his breath. Sungyeol continued to kiss and gently bite Dongwoo’s neck, slowly grinding up against the boy. Dongwoo was feeling everything at once, and he was so wonderfully overwhelmed; he couldn't say that he minded at all. Low groans spilled past Dongwoo's lips and into the thick air between them all before Myungsoo felt something rubbing against his thigh.  
Catching Sungyeol’s attention, there was a pause as the two shared an unsaid word before anything moved on. Taking a step back, Myungsoo followed closely as Sungyeol tugged Dongwoo over to his room, who was still a bit dazed from the intense kiss. When his brain registered they were in his room, he bit his lower lip, body humming with anticipation of what was to come.  
“Ah-!” Dongwoo gasped when he felt Sungyeol grope between his legs. It was sudden, but that didn’t mean it still didn’t send a rush of pleasure through his body.  
“You don’t know how long we’ve wanted this, hyung,” Sungyeol murmured into his ear, palming the oldest.  
“It was really hard, holding back with you always doing things so tempting,” Myungsoo added, reappearing in front of the whimpering boy before capturing his lips in another heated kiss.  
“All the skinship,” whispered Sungyeol as he began kissing Dongwoo’s neck again, hand still gently palming him.  
“When you decide to walk around naked,” Myungsoo purred into the kiss, "the way you move when you dance," he added on.  
“Just being so deliciously irresistible,” Sungyeol finished, biting Dongwoo’s neck just a bit harder than earlier before both hands began to slowly work on removing the shortest’s jeans. Myungsoo broke the kiss to quickly discard Dongwoo’s much unneeded shirt, eyes running hungrily over the sight before him.  
Dongwoo never had problems before with being naked in front of his friends, but as he lay here now in only his boxers with his friends staring down at him, he felt strangely exposed, in a way he didn't mind at all.

Myungsoo raked his eyes over the eldest boy again, appreciating the bumps and ridges of the firm muscle under his skin, his toned arms, his wonderfully thick thighs.  
His eyes flickered upwards to meet Sungyeol's, who immediately started shifting into a new position. He made his way down the bed to sit by Dongwoo's knees, and Myungsoo shifted in the opposite direction, moving up to rest the object of all the attention's head onto his lap.  
Sungyeol licked his lips hungrily before bending down and beginning to press a trail of warm, wet kisses to Dongwoo's inner thighs, making his way slowly upwards.  
The soft whimper Dongwoo let out was more than enough to spur him on. He decided to tease the older a little, purposely kissing close to his clothed arousal before going back down and moving to the other leg. He nipped and licked the smooth skin playfully, very pleased with the soft whimpers and gentle gasps he elicited from the older boy.  
Myungsoo was smiling as he saw his beloved hyung very flushed, cheeks a dark pink, eyelids fluttering closed, hair already a dishevelled mess. Running his fingers through his hair, he leaned down and stole Dongwoo's lips in yet another kiss. He meant for it to be gentle, but that changed when Dongwoo almost automatically parted his lips and licked Myungsoo's own, begging for a more heated kiss. Myungsoo complied immediately. He tugged Dongwoo's lower lip with his teeth before slipping his tongue into his mouth, entranced to the taste of birthday cake frosting still lingering there.  
Sungyeol took that moment of Dongwoo's temporary distraction to peel down his boxers, mouth practically watering as the shorter’s arousal came to view. He was indeed very well endowed - his height, or lack thereof, truly had no connection there - and the tallest licked his lips in anticipation. Grabbing Dongwoo’s erection firmly by the base, Sungyeol gave it a few lazy pumps before licking the tip. Dongwoo inhaled sharply before groaning into the kiss shared with Myungsoo, nails gently scratching the sheets of his bed. Sungyeol smirked to himself. So he guessed right: Dongwoo was a loud one in bed.  
With that newly established fact settled in his mind, Sungyeol set to work, licking his way from base to tip with no real rush to his actions. He wanted to make this last.  
The long, low moan he got in response was viciously satisfying, and Sungyeol wanted to hear more. He continued to slowly lick Dongwoo’s arousal from base to tip, occasionally circling the head teasingly.  
He continued this slow treatment for a few more seconds, thoroughly enjoying the soft groans Dongwoo was producing, before deciding to move on. Sungyeol took the head into his mouth, sucking gently, tasting the pre come already there, before taking in more of the shorter’s length into his mouth, inch by inch, stopping only when he felt the tip touch the back of his throat. His lips stretched around Dongwoo's girth and he held still for a moment, simply taking in the fact that he had Dongwoo's cock down his throat.  
Hollowing his cheeks, the tallest began to set to work as he bobbed his head, slowly at first, teasingly slowly as he wanted to gauge Dongwoo's reactions. The elder boy's torso constructed slightly and a low groan sounded from deep in his chest, and Sungyeol felt a wave of satisfaction knowing he caused that sound - he was making Dongwoo feel good.  
Wanting to hear more of those entrancing sounds, Sungyeol started to pick up speed, bobbing his head faster, pulling away slightly before taking Dongwoo's length all the way back in.  
Dongwoo was a hot mess, breaking away from his kiss with Myungsoo, desperate for air. Lips parted, eyes just barely open, he gazed up at Myungsoo with hazy eyes as low moans and breathy cries flowed past his plush lips, nails digging deeper into the sheets. Myungsoo licked his lips, cheeks stained a light pink as he saw sweet, innocent Dongwoo turn into a writhing, moaning mess right before him. To be honest, the sight alone was enough to make him hard, and the added noises only added to his want.

Sungyeol reached up and trailed his hands along Dongwoo's thighs, spreading his legs slightly further apart. He reached down into his back pocket, grabbing the small bottle of lubricant that he'd brought in his bag and stowed on his person while Myungsoo was first advancing on Dongwoo in the kitchen.  
He popped it open as he bobbed his head slowly, enjoying the way Dongwoo squirmed against the mattress. He squeezed a small amount onto his palm and coated his fingers generously, wanting nothing more than to feel how tight Dongwoo would be around him.  
He rubbed Dongwoo's thigh with his free hand as he raised the other up and slowly, carefully as to not hurt the boy, pushed one finger into him. Dongwoo tensed only slightly, but quickly relaxed again as Sungyeol gave a particularly hard suck, causing an unexpected flash of unadulterated pleasure to race through the eldest's system. He blindly grabbed Myungsoo’s hand, squeezing it gently as he lost touch with his senses, veins burning with ecstasy.  
Sungyeol waited until he knew Dongwoo was relaxed enough before adding a second finger and stopping there. He wasn't trying to prep him at this point. He was trying to find that bundle of nerves that he knew would make Dongwoo fully come undone, and so he pressed his fingers in deeper and crooked them, high off of the way Dongwoo's slender body took them in so easily.  
Sungyeol thrust his fingers in slowly at first, experimentally as he curled and curved them, breath catching in his throat at how beautifully tight the elder boy was. He couldn't get enough of the sinfully perfect feeling and so he turned his wrist slightly and pushed his fingers in deeper.  
“Sungyeol-!” Dongwoo cried out, vision blurring slightly as a wave of consuming pleasure rushed through him, monopolizing every nerve in his body.  
Mentally smirking in success, Sungyeol kept that angle and thrusted his fingers quickly into the older, head still bobbing on his erection.  
If there was a slight hesitation about the current situation in Dongwoo’s mind, it was wiped clean from his mind as his body succumbed to the intense pleasure of Sungyeol’s warm mouth on his arousal and those long fingers abusing his sweet spot. He was loud and shameless, clutching onto Myungsoo for some form of stability as Dongwoo completely came undone, writhing and crying out between his two friends. Myungsoo’s mouth was watering at the sight in front of him, and he couldn’t keep to himself anymore. Leaning over to claim the moaning boy’s lips into yet another heated kiss, Myungsoo’s hands moved from petting Dongwoo’s messy hair down to his nipples, rubbing and pinching them gently to add to the eldest’s pleasure, swallowing any and all moans that were made by him.  
This wasn't Dongwoo’s first time with a guy by any means, but this was his first time feeling such an intense, overwhelming pleasure - and this was only the foreplay.  
His hips began to move on their own, rocking down on Sungyeol’s fingers to feel them deeper inside him. His response to Myungsoo’s kiss was more fierce than expected, nipping and tugging at the youngest’s pink lips until they were swollen before happily accepting the taller’s tongue invading his mouth yet again. One hand went up to grab a handful of Myungsoo’s soft, black hair, the other going down to do the same to Sungyeol’s longer, brown hair.  
This act, this simple act of simply grabbing their hair, added to the already intense pleasure Dongwoo was losing himself to. While this wasn't his first time, it was his first time having a threesome, and to have them be two of his best friends- It was wrong, friends shouldn’t be doing this, but that’s what made it feel so much better. The fact that they weren’t supposed to be doing this, that this was wrong, it just made everything so much more hot. One friend sucking him off, fingering him, the other friend kissing him with such fierce passion and lust, teasing his nipples- it was wrong, he knew, so sinfully wrong, but God, did it feel right.  
Dongwoo only lasted a little longer before he couldn’t take it anymore. His body was on fire and heat was coiling in his stomach as nerves gathered, pooled, wound so tight they would burst at any moment. He pulled away from his kiss with Myungsoo and gave a choked cry of ecstasy before his body convulsed into a violent spasm, back arching off the mattress as he released into Sungyeol’s mouth, his grip on both boys’ hair tightening before Dongwoo lost his strength as he dissolved into his high. Sungyeol pulled away once he finished swallowing all that was released into his mouth, wiping away any excess on the corners of his lips.  
“You came a lot, hyung,” Sungyeol said teasingly, smiling down at the oldest, who was gasping for air as both his mind and body tried to recover from arguably the most intense orgasm he had ever experienced. “And you taste sweet~”  
“Give him a moment to rest, Yeol,” Myungsoo chastised gently, smiling as he brushed away the few stray strands of hair that stuck to Dongwoo's sweat-covered forehead, “There’s no point in talking dirty if his mind can’t register it.”  
Sungyeol pouted a little but nodded, hands affectionately massaging the older’s wonderful thighs soothingly. It took some time, but soon Dongwoo’s breathing slowed down to a steady pace, and his eyes finally cracked open to look up at Myungsoo.  
“That was probably the best orgasm I’ve ever had,” Dongwoo admitted with a small, soft chuckle, cheeks regaining that pink tint he lost while recovering from his high.  
“Are you ready for more?” Myungsoo asked, still smiling down at his beloved hyung, “Because we haven’t even got to the good part yet.”  
Dongwoo blushed even more at Myungsoo’s words but nodded anyway. Myungsoo and Sungyeol shared a quick glance before they switched positions, Myungsoo between Dongwoo’s legs, and Sungyeol sitting next to Dongwoo’s head.  
“On your hands and knees, cutie,” Myungsoo ordered in a firm yet gentle voice while beginning to strip off his clothes. The youngest was feeling rather dominant after watching Dongwoo become a writhing mess under Sungyeol's ministrations, but he couldn’t help but be a bit gentle as he commanded the shorter. Dongwoo obeyed, moving so he was in the position Myungsoo wanted him to be in.  
“Hyung, I haven’t had a kiss yet,” pouted Sungyeol, pretending to look upset. Dongwoo opened his mouth to say something, but the words were never said as Sungyeol quickly stole Dongwoo’s lips in their first kiss. Unlike with Myungsoo, this kiss started off fast and needy; the shorter boy unable to hold back a small groan due to the intensity.  
The popping of a cap being opened reached Dongwoo’s ears as he continued to kiss the tallest, and he felt a small shudder run through his body, feeling his body temperature begin to rise again as his blood traveled south.  
“You don’t know how long I’ve waited for this, hyung,” Myungsoo whispered into Dongwoo’s ear, pressing the tip of his slicked arousal against Dongwoo’s entrance, igniting a soft whimper from the boy. He reached a hand around Dongwoo's waist to give his slowly hardening erection a few steady pumps in order to help bring it back up. No more words were spoken after that, for Myungsoo’s hips moved slowly forwards.  
“My-Myungsoo...” Dongwoo gasped, breaking away from his kiss with Sungyeol, fingers clutching the sheets beneath him.  
"Shh hyung, it's okay. Relax," Myungsoo ordered softly, placing his hands on Dongwoo's hips and massaging his lower spine gently.  
As a group of friends who was more than open about discussing their sex lives, he knew it had been a little while since the eldest boy had been intimate, and he knew it had been even longer since his partner had been a man. Myungsoo had elected before this had even started to make this part as gentle as he could. He couldn't help but let out a breathy groan as he sank slowly into Dongwoo, choked pleasure infiltrating his body as the shorter boy's body squeezed along his length. He paused every few seconds for a moment or two to make sure he wasn’t hurting Dongwoo, continuing his actions of gently massaging the elder’s lower back to help sooth him. Once he was fully buried in the shortest boy's overwhelmingly tight heat, he kept his hips still, waiting for the elder to give him the okay to move.  
Dongwoo has never felt so stretched before in his life; it stung and he knew he would be sore as hell the next day, maybe even days, but that didn’t mean it didn’t feel amazing. Truthfully, Dongwoo almost forgot what it felt like to be with another man, and having Myungsoo fill him up so well had the oldest craving for more. Clutching the sheets tightly in his hands, Dongwoo’s eyes closed as he took deep breaths to help him relax  
“Myungsoo,” Dongwoo finally said after what felt like eternity to said boy, “Move, please--, move.”  
“As you wish, hyung~” Myungsoo purred with a smirk, slowly pulling out to nearly the tip before quickly thrusting back into the shorter. Dongwoo wasn't expecting Myungsoo to move so quickly so soon, and a high-pitched whimper passed his lips.  
“Myungsoo gets pretty rough in this position," Sungyeol informed as the younger thrusted into the older again, running his fingers through Dongwoo's hair lovingly, "But don't worry, it'll feel amazing, hyung."  
Dongwoo glanced up at Sungyeol, eyes dark and unfocused. The tallest smiled at his beloved friend, leaning in to kiss him again, this time a bit more gently than before.  
With Dongwoo being distracted, a perfect opportunity so he would feel less pain, Myungsoo's picked up his pace. He rolled his hips quickly, snapping them forward, driven by the low groans Dongwoo was letting out as he clutched at the bedsheets and whimpered against Sungyeol's lips.  
“Myungsoo, oh, my god,” moaned Dongwoo pathetically and he pulled away from the kiss. With a hazy mind, Dongwoo began to move his hips back in time with Myungsoo's thrust, feeling the younger’s arousal sink deeper into him. The feeling had the oldest shaking with pleasure and his moans grew louder.  
Myungsoo grunted every time he thrusted back into Dongwoo, pleasure burning through his system. He'd admired Dongwoo's ass for a long time; even before he'd had a crush on him he had to admit that the older boy was blessed. It had only been more recently that he'd started to fantasize about how it would feel around him, and though he'd conjured up images of perfection a thousand times, this trumped all of them.  
Bliss so sinful, so heavenly, so right consumed Myungsoo's every sense as he buried his length into Dongwoo's body, and he wanted Dongwoo to feel as good as he was.  
Myungsoo bent over and wrapped an arm around Dongwoo's waist, kissing his spine before pulling him up into a kneeling position, his own chest pressed flush against Dongwoo's back.  
Myungsoo shifted only slightly before resuming his thrusts at this new angle, hoping it would-  
"Myungsoo-!" Dongwoo cried out, his head falling back as the taller brushed up against his prostate. Myungsoo smiled triumphantly to himself, knowing he'd found the proper angle, and he picked up speed, thrusting hard into the shorter boy.

Not wanting to miss out on the fun, Sungyeol also got to his knees, advancing on Dongwoo from the front. He leaned in to claim Dongwoo's lips in a messy kiss, and Dongwoo instinctively reached forward to grip Sungyeol's shoulders, holding onto him for support.  
Myungsoo wrapped his arms around Dongwoo's waist, letting his hands grip his thighs, and Sungyeol slid a hand behind Dongwoo, giving his ass a firm squeeze as Myungsoo thrusted into it. Sungyeol trailed his other hand down Dongwoo's stomach and between his legs to loop his fingers around the base of the eldest's length. He gave slow, lazy pumps out of time with each snap of Myungsoo's hips, never letting Dongwoo be without stimulation.  
Dongwoo kissed Sungyeol back desperately, once again thrown into unfathomable pleasure. He couldn't tell if his fingers were digging into Sungyeol's shoulders or not - he was way too far gone.  
Myungsoo's rhythm was beginning to stutter as he felt himself nearing the edge of release. He was usually relatively good at lasting for a while, but with Dongwoo in his arms, coming completely undone as he let out a near endless stream of low groans and desperate whimpers, Myungsoo just couldn't take it. He wanted Dongwoo to finish first, however, but he knew that wouldn't be too hard. His friend had never been exposed to this kind of stimulation before.  
He trailed his hands up Dongwoo's torso to his chest and he gently rubbed his thumbs over his nipples, feeling them harden quickly.  
Dongwoo's head fell back once again as he gasped and moaned, and with the kiss broken, Sungyeol took his opportunity to do something he'd wanted to do for months now.  
Quickly, he leaned in and pressed his lips to Dongwoo's clavicle before biting down on the defined bone gently, nibbling along the length of it.  
He heard Dongwoo's breath hitch and he knew he had discovered a new sensitive point on the boy.  
With their kiss broken, Myungsoo took this opportunity to turn Dongwoo’s head so they face each other, kissing the boy passionately as they both panted and moaned into each other’s mouth. Dongwoo’s hand moved to lace his fingers through Myungsoo’s soft hair once again, tugging gently whenever the taller gave a particularly hard thrust.

Dongwoo knew he was only seconds away from release again; every sensitive point on him was being aroused, and the non stop touching and thrusting from both his friends had him straddling the brink of near overstimulation in the best way possible. His mind was absolutely numb with pleasure, and all he could do was cling to his friends for some form of stability. He made no effort to curb the string of low noises spilling past his lips; he was beyond control of himself now, and couldn't be quiet even if he wanted to.  
Once more, he could feel nerves beginning to pool in his stomach, and his breathing grew shallow.  
"I- I'm-" he managed to pant into the kiss, but that was all before Myungsoo gave a particularly hard thrust at just the perfect angle, and Dongwoo came. Hard. 

Sungyeol felt Dongwoo's release coat his hand, and he couldn't help but reach down and touch himself now, using the pearlescent liquid to smooth things out. Sungyeol was achingly hard, to the point of near discomfort, and he was really beginning to take notice now. He gave a few small, short tugs at his own erection, really just trying to ease the throbbing. He knew it would be his turn soon enough.

Myungsoo continued to thrust as he worked Dongwoo through his orgasm, and as Dongwoo tightened around him, Myungsoo bit the shorter boy’s lower lip, groaning into the kiss as he was pushed over the edge himself.  
He gripped Dongwoo's hips tightly as he came, spilling deep inside of the shorter boy with a loud, low moan while said male moaned in return at the erotic feeling of being filled with his friend's release.  
He savoured the moment as he breathed hard, coming down from his high before he pulled out of Dongwoo. Dongwoo let out a soft whimper at the sudden loss, but he broke the kiss with Myungsoo and collapsed against Sungyeol now, relying on the taller boy to hold him up.  
Sungyeol chuckled, feeling a wave of affection even through the haze of carnal need. He smiled and leaned in to press a soft kiss to Dongwoo's forehead.  
Gently, he backed up and lowered Dongwoo onto the mattress. He wanted Dongwoo badly, achingly badly, but he knew the boy would need a few moments to recuperate first.  
Dongwoo's eyelids fluttered shut as he gave himself a minute to rest. He knew it wasn't done yet, and he was sure he had another round in him, but he'd just had two of the most intense orgasms of his life back to back and it was taxing on someone even with his stamina.  
Sungyeol met Myungsoo's eyes as they glanced at each other and shared an affectionate smile, both aimed at Dongwoo.  
Sungyeol reached down and brushed Dongwoo's hair back, letting his fingertips linger on his soft skin. His heart gave a clear pang as the corners of Dongwoo's lips curved up into a soft smile. Sungyeol couldn't help but lean down and give him a gentle kiss.  
He was needy still, yes, but it was impossible to want to rush Dongwoo when he was laying there so beautifully.  
Still, Sungyeol shifted and grabbed the bottle of lube again, popping it open once more and squeezing some into his palm. He reached down and stroked himself slowly, biting his lip and letting a low groan.  
It was the soft moan that caused Dongwoo to open his eyes, curious. It only took him a second to realize that Sungyeol was very much in need, and Dongwoo slowly sat up.

"Come here, cutie," Sungyeol said, and that hadn't quite been what he meant to say but he liked the way the endearment for the boy tasted on his tongue.  
Dongwoo smiled and climbed onto Sungyeol's lap, though he faced Myungsoo. He felt it would be unfair to leave the youngest out if Dongwoo was facing Sungyeol, and the latter had no objection; it would give him a perfect view to see how Dongwoo's ass would take in his length. Myungsoo smiled happily, leaning in to kiss the oldest as Sungyeol guides his erection into Dongwoo.  
"Shit-" Sungyeol hissed, his eyes sliding shut as a hit of pleasure raced through his limbs. "You feel so good," he praised, his voice low as he gave Dongwoo's hips a gentle squeeze. The taller boy knew Dongwoo would probably be too lost too soon into it to be able to ride all the way through, though damn he'd love to feel that happen.  
Dongwoo let out a soft groan into his kiss with Myungsoo, feeling the stretch anew. He'd never attempted this position before, but as he shifted for comfort and felt an unexpected rush of pleasure, he knew he'd like it. He felt a hand squeeze his ass, and Dongwoo took that as a sign to move. He pulled away from the kiss long enough to gather strength into in thighs and left himself up only to sink right back down.  
“Ngh-” Dongwoo moaned, a sound that was just an octave higher than the low groan Sungyeol made. The shorter wanted more already, so he gathered what little energy - well, little for him - he had left and began to move his hips up and down on Sungyeol’s throbbing arousal.  
Pleasure began to travel through Dongwoo’s veins once more, and he knew in the back of his mind that he'd be exhausted come morning, but at the moment that was the very least of his concerns.  
Sungyeol grunted and bit his lip, forcing himself to not fully close his eyes so he can see Dongwoo move on his length. He wanted to say words of encouragement, dirty talk, but his mind couldn't register anything other than the lust that began to consume his body.  
Myungsoo could almost sense Sungyeol's desire to praise Dongwoo, and so he picked up where Sungyeol couldn't, muted by bliss.  
"Just like that, hyung," he purred into the shorter boy's ear, “You’re so nice and tight; you feel so good. Don’t stop, baby, don’t stop.”  
“No..” Dongwoo gasped, shudders running down his spine at Myungsoo’s words, “Won’t stop…”  
His moans increased in frequency, his deep voice rising slightly in pitch as he began to move faster, hands going to hold on to Myungsoo’s shoulders before digging his nails gently into the pale skin. Said boy smiled, feeling his heart beat wildly. Even though Dongwoo was in such a sexual state, Myungsoo couldn't help but think just how adorable his hyung is, and couldn't hold back his urge to kiss the older passionately.  
The tallest groaned as the boy on top of him began to pick up speed, driven insane by his muffled moans and the feeling of his thigh muscles working around his hips to ride Sungyeol.

Dongwoo gasped when he felt Myungsoo gently grab his hips and move his body a little, only to be cut off by a high-pitched moan as he felt the tip of Sungyeol’s arousal press on to his sweet spot.  
Hearing that moan, the tallest decided to start taking over. Bending his legs up for better leverage, his grip on Dongwoo's hips tightened before he started thrusting upwards, moaning as his friend clenched beautifully tight around him.  
Dongwoo cried out once more as Sungyeol thrusted up to meet him coming down, hitting his prostate perfectly. His nails dug even deeper into Myungsoo's shoulders and he had to pull away from the kiss, panting for air.  
The tallest boy's limbs were beginning to numb as he succumbed to the pleasure driven through his body, and all he could do was let out a steady stream of low grunts. Dongwoo's cut-off whimpers and heavy breaths harmonized perfectly with the sounds Sungyeol was making, and Myungsoo bit his lip. He was glad he and Sungyeol had decided to do this, but regretted not trying it earlier. They had all been missing out.  
Missing out. That's what Myungsoo was doing now, and so he reached down and wrapped his slender fingers around the base of Dongwoo's arousal, pumping along with the rhythm the boy moved in.  
The loud cry he got was more than satisfying.

Dongwoo bit his lip, squeezing his eyes shut as pure ecstasy consumed his very being. He was glad that Sungyeol was moving too, because his own thighs were beginning to feel like jelly. This was a new position for him entirely, and he'd never worked his body like this, this continually. He knew he'd ache in the morning but he really didn't care right now.  
He moaned again as Myungsoo started moving his hand faster, and he knew it wouldn't be much longer until he came undone, again. Myungsoo had been thicker than Sungyeol, but Sungyeol was longer and this position took perfect advantage of that, pressing Sungyeol's length up against his prostate each time Dongwoo brought his hips back down. 

Sungyeol was usually good at lasting for ages in bed. It wasn't uncommon for Myungsoo to complain about how long it took Sungyeol to finish, but this was different. This wasn't just having sex for the sake of having sex; this was finally having sex with the man he'd been wanting for well over half a year. This was being intimate with Dongwoo, and coming undone together, and that brought things to a whole new level entirely, and it certainly pushed Sungyeol rapidly towards the edge. He held onto Dongwoo's hips tightly with one hand and reached up with the other to cup the back of his neck and pull him in for a messy, desperate kiss as the two groaned and panted into each other's mouths.  
Myungsoo kept his fingers around the eldest's erection, flicking his wrist, enjoying the little shudder he got nearly each time. He knew both boys were close though - he recognized the signs in Sungyeol, and Dongwoo was breathing hard. He gave a few more quick pumps before letting go, and the small whimper Dongwoo gave in turn was quickly cut off by a low moan as Sungyeol thrusted up hard into him.  
Myungsoo pressed one quick kiss to Dongwoo's plush lips before getting up off the bed and leaving the room, feeling the need to grab something. For him, this wasn't just about finally being able to fuck Dongwoo; it was about caring for the boy too, especially on his birthday. 

Dongwoo wondered briefly where Myungsoo was going, but he couldn't keep his train of thought long as Sungyeol reached down again to grip Dongwoo's hips tightly, and he helped raise Dongwoo up before pulling him back down as he thrusted up, and Dongwoo cried out so loudly that he was grateful the walls were thick. Sungyeol repeated his action and all Dongwoo could do was cling to his legs as he saw stars. Each thrust was harder and harder, and each one slammed directly into his sweet spot.  
"Sungyeol-- Yeol-" he whimpered desperately, crying out as his body tensed and tightened, taken over entirely by pleasure.  
"I've got you-" Sungyeol groaned in reply, his breath stolen by how completely vulnerable and gone Dongwoo sounded. Sungyeol felt his own limbs beginning to tremble, and just as he began to worry he might actually finish before Dongwoo, Dongwoo came and he came hard. His tiny body trembled as he slammed into his climax, spiralling, spiralling, so far gone, lost in pleasure as his mind wiped blank. His release stained his sheets, but he didn't care as he went through his third high of that evening, and barely noticed when Sungyeol changed the position slightly, just so that he can pull Dongwoo down backwards to hug him. What helped him notice this was the change in angle and how it burned his overstimulated senses.  
What really did it for Sungyeol was Dongwoo shaking on him with the intensity of his orgasm, and with a few more quick, hard thrusts, Sungyeol finished, breathing hard and tightening his arms around the shorter boy as he groaned out his name.  
It took Sungyeol a few moments to regain his senses, and when he did, he finally opened his eyes and glanced at Dongwoo, whose own eyes were still shut.  
Sungyeol couldn't help but smile to himself, and he gave into a desire he'd been holding back for months. He pulled out of the older - who whined at the loss- and turned him over to cup his cheek, leaning in to tenderly kiss his lips.

It was then that Myungsoo returned to the room, a cool, damp washcloth in his hand.  
Sungyeol turned his head to make eye contact with the boy, and understanding immediately, moving away from Dongwoo, who was still out of it.  
Myungsoo couldn't help but smile. Even after all this, the shorter boy was still adorable, and Myungsoo walked over and sat down next to him. Gently, he raised the washcloth and wiped Dongwoo's forehead, brushing the hair away from his eyes and the sweat from his skin.  
Dongwoo hummed as the cool cloth touched his flushed skin, and even as tired as he was now, he smiled. He felt a pair of lips being pressed to his own, and not knowing which other boy it was, he kissed them back softly.  
Myungsoo smiled against Dongwoo's lips before pulling away and resuming his actions.  
He continued to wipe Dongwoo down, washing the sweat from his skin as gently as he possibly could. He wiped the cloth between his legs too, knowing he'd be more comfortable once he was cleaned.

Dongwoo couldn't help but smile to himself. It was nice to be treated with such care after what had just went down. It affirmed in his mind that this was more than his two friends deciding to spice up their own sex lives.  
He could recall through his hazy thoughts that both boys had said they'd wanted this - they'd wanted him - for a long time... He'd have to ask more about that in the morning, but right now he was so very tired. He could already feel himself beginning to drift off.

Myungsoo finished wiping Dongwoo down and folded the cloth over to pass to Sungyeol to wipe himself down. Sungyeol did so quickly and then dropped the cloth onto his own clothing on the floor, not really caring what would happen to them.  
He smiled down at Dongwoo's figure, and he could tell he was almost asleep. He wasn't sure what to do now, honestly, but he didn't feel it would be right to just do this to Dongwoo and leave him. Myungsoo seemed to agree nonverbally as they made eye contact and gave a small nod.  
Shrugging, Sungyeol pulled back Dongwoo's covers and climbed under them, and Myungsoo did the same on the other side of Dongwoo.  
Dongwoo simply let out a low, soft hum and cuddled up to Myungsoo, who pulled him closer. Dongwoo rested his head on Myungsoo's chest, and Sungyeol shifted closer, draping an arm over Dongwoo's waist and turning to press his chest to Dongwoo's back, spooning him.  
Dongwoo couldn't deny, as he faded away into a deep sleep, that the warmth and comfort provided by his two friends - were they just friends now? Would this change anything between them? - felt nice. He could really get used to it. He gave out a gentle hum, almost as though to say ‘good night’, before he fell into a dreamless sleep.  
Myungsoo grinned when he heard the small snores the shorter boy began to produce, looking up at Sungyeol, who was smiling as well.  
“It seems like he was okay with it,” Sungyeol whispered so he didn't wake up the older, even though he knew full well that it would take something like an earthquake to wake their small friend up.  
“Oh, shut up,” Myungsoo replied, rolling his eyes playfully, “Let’s sleep now, we didn't finish cleaning and I don't think Dongwoo will be able to take care of it by himself tomorrow."  
Sungyeol hummed in agreement, both boys now snuggling a little closer to Dongwoo before closing their eyes.  
Both of them felt an odd sort of satisfaction, and not just in the sense that the sex was good. It was something accomplished, for them. They'd both gotten to finally sleep with Dongwoo, in both senses now as they lay there, drifting off.


End file.
